Analog front end (AFE) circuitry is used to condition (e.g., amplify, filter, etc.) analog signals generated by a data capture device such as a sensor used to monitor environmental conditions such as temperature, pressure, gas concentrations, etc. Such sensors typically generate small voltages or currents. A sensor typically couples to an analog front end that conditions the signals from the sensor as noted above, which are then typically converted to digital form such as by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) for further digital processing, although for sensing applications where the sensing data bandwidth is far higher than the actual information bandwidth, direct analog-to-information converters (AIC) are being developed. Designing such analog front ends, including analog front ends integrated with an ADC or AIC, is cumbersome and time consuming.